Especial como você
by Marismylle
Summary: Era para ser especial de dia das mães, mas está atrasado.


Especial como você 

Era um belo dia em Hogwarts. Domingo para ser mais exato. Aliás, um Domingo dia das mães. Quase todos os alunos receberam permissão para visitar suas famílias neste dia. Harry por motivos óbvios, era o único que estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Seus tios não o queriam na Privet Drive, número 04. Nem tampouco ele gostaria de passar seu fim de semana na companhia de sua "adorável" tia. A Sra. Weasley até havia convidado Harry para um almoço em família, mas o garoto foi firme em sua negativa. Não queria atrapalhar, pois apesar de freqüentar a casa e _quase_ fazer parte da família Weasley, ele não era um Weasley! Além de tudo, o que ele mais gostaria era de Ter SUA mãe, Lílian Evans Potter e poder presenteá-la ou pelo menos dar um abraço de gratidão naquela que o protegeu de Voldemort quando ele era ainda um bebezinho. Com os pensamentos voltados a sua mãe, ele saiu da Sala Comunal e se dirigiu aos jardins.

Ao chegar lá, sentiu um vazio maior ainda ao se deparar com uma grande faia próxima ao lago da Lula Gigante. Foi nesse lugar que há muitos anos seu pai, seu padrinho, e sua mãe estavam discutindo por causa de Snape, como ele pôde presenciar na penseira de seu odioso professor. Na época tivera uma grande decepção com seu pai e seu padrinho, mas depois viu que eram traquinagens típicas da idade.

Antes que mais pensamentos assim o invadissem, Harry decidiu que precisava conversar com alguém. Ia falar com Luna Lovegood, mas depois se lembrou que mesmo não tendo mãe, ela poderia Ter ido visitar o pai com quem morava e admirava, especialmente as matérias no Pasquim publicadas por ele e que Luna sempre carregava consigo.

Decidiu que poderia procurar o professor Dumbledore. Este sim com certeza estaria na escola e não ia visitar a mãe como quase todos os outros . O professor Dumbledore poderia distraí-lo ou até mesmo conversar sobre sua mãe.

Ao chegar no escritório do diretor, estava tudo muito quieto. Até Fawkes a bela ave de seu diretor, estava dormindo. Tudo muito quieto. "Será que o professor Dumbledore saiu?"

Ao caminhar até a escrivaninha, Harry achou um pacote endereçado a ele. "Para Harry Potter"

- Será que eu devo abrir?

Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele abriu o belo pacote dourado com fitas vermelhas. Era uma caixa de madeira, parecendo um baú. Dentro haviam vários objetos. Um deles, era uma caixinha de música. Ao abrir, Harry encontrou um bonequinho parecido com seu pai, em miniatura. E a música que tocava, era uma canção trouxa, nada romântica. Nada romântica? Espera, era sim. E muito romântica. Harry prestou atenção na música:

_Será você?_

_Que vai ver o tempo passar_

_E as mudanças ao nosso redor_

Te conhecer, saber como é você 

Outros objetos do baú, eram um álbum de fotografias, o diário e a varinha que pertenceram a sua mãe, algumas cartas de seu pai endereçadas a sua mãe, e por fim, um amuleto.

_Há muito tempo para ver_

_O que tiver que acontecer_

_Espero sempre Ter alguém_

_Especial como você_

Harry pegou o amuleto a fim de admira-lo melhor. Era de ouro, com o pingente em forma de camafeu com várias safiras a enfeitar. Ao abrir o pequeno objeto, ele descobriu se tratar não de um amuleto, mas de uma jóia. Dentro havia uma foto de sua mãe e do outro lado, uma de seu pai. "Será que isso também era dela?"

_Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar_

_Alguém que eu possa contar_

_Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar_

_Alguém para sempre lembrar_

Olá Harry! Se você se tiver se perguntando se essa jóia pertence a sua mãe, a resposta é não. Ela queria te dar em seu aniversário, mas você era muito pequeno na época e ela decidiu que seria melhor te entregar, quando você já estivesse em Hogwarts. Mas, acho que já está na hora de entregar o que é seu por direito. Use-o quando estiver se sentindo só.

Professor Dumbledore? Nem o vi chegar.

Você estava bem entretido com essas lembranças de sua mãe, por isso nem me viu chegar.

Professor?

Sim?

Obrigado. Por me dar as respostas que eu precisava.

Não há de que.

Assim, Harry voltou a Torre da Grifnória, mais precisamente no dormitório masculino. Depositou a caixinha de música no criado mudo, colocou a jóia em seu pescoço, e ficou olhando as fotos até adormecer.

_Há muito tempo para ver_

_O que tiver que acontecer_

_Espero sempre Ter alguém_

_Especial como você_

Em seus sonhos, não havia Voldemort, nem Comensais, apenas seus pais. Sua mãe estava a seu lado dando-lhe apoio e muito carinho.

Especial como você 

**Oiê!**

**Essa foi a minha primeira fic ambientada no mundo mágico de Hogwarts. Eu já escrevi outras, de animes, mas sobre Harry foi a primeira. Era para ser especial ao dia das mães(08/05/05), mas está atrasada 3 dias. Espero que tenha ficado boa. Ah, a música pertence ao CPM22, os personagens são da JK Howling e eu tô indo. **

**Bye**

**Marismylle**


End file.
